Gamzee and John: The Time of their Lives
by GamzeeJohn999
Summary: in this breathtaking story of mine, john, who is not a homosexual, falls for the man of his dreams, gamzee. but the thing is, this man is a killer. and he will snap some day, but we don't know when. they have some of the best days of their lives.. but that comes to a halt in the next story, Gamzee and John: The Crazy cover: /fs71/200H/i/2012/150/8/5/gamze


john was star struck by the gamzee troll.. they had just done something very secretive last night. john could rememeber it like it was still going on. they looked at each other, making eye contact for around the 50th time today. oh, what were they going to do? they needed to see other people. it was enough. but now, there's no way to turn back now. gamzee walked up to john, "WtF jOhN wHy ArE yOu LoOkInG gLoOmY mAn?" oh gosh, gamzee.. he turns john on. john doesn't know what to do. he's in love with a killer. you can't decide what to do, should you break up with him or should you stay with him..? everything was moving so fast, they just got together a week ago. now we will see how this story started.. and how it will end.

it was a summer night, not too dark or bright. john spotted a person down from his balcony. "who could it be?" he wondered. the person was saying his name. "JoHn! Oh JoHn!" john was running down his stairs to figure out who it was. he saw the horns and automatically knew it was a troll. he ran over towards the figure which was a troll. "who are you?" john asked loudly. "WeLl Im GaMzEe AnD wE hAvE mEt BeFoRe. Do YoU nOt ReMeMbEr WhO i Am?" gamzee asked. john was blushing, he was embarrased for not remembering. "well.. no.. are you one of the trolls?" john asked. "YeS i Am!" gamzee replied straight forward. it was already night, it was around john's bed time. he asked gamzee if he would like to stay the night. gamzee said yes very happily.

they were in the bedroom, talking and sharing secrets. john and gamzee have already developed a very nice relationship with eachother. gamzee asked john if he was.. "HoMo?" john replied quickly, "NO! I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL! GOSH!" and gamzee said, "HaHa, HaRd To BeLiEvE tHaT." john was angry at gamzee now. "GAMZEE! JUST QUIET! UGH!" gamzee shut up and sat down. he had a chest with him, and john wanted to open it. he asked gamzee if he could open the chest for him, and he said yes. he opened the chest, forgetting what was actually inside. john screeched at what he saw. it was a disembodied troll head and more. "gamzee.. wh..who's head is that..?" gamzee closed the chest shut when john asked that small question. it was like he was not supposed to see that.. and john thought he shouldn't have saw that, too.

after an hour of quiet, gamzee asked john a question, "JoHn Im SoRrY yOu HaD tO sEe ThAT, hAvE yOu FoRgOt AbOuT tHaT?" john shuddered at the mere mention of it. he had to reply, and he knew that. "well.. i haven't forgot about it.. but.. why did you have it?" gamzee explained the story of what happened. he appologized to john. john said it was fine, but he still couldn't forget about it. john shuddered once more. but by 2:00 am, they were sound asleep. gamzee was hoping john would forget about the.. incident last night when he woke up.

the next day, john had tried introducing gamzee to his dad. his dad was fine with gamzee, but he was freaked out because of the horns. gamzee was fine with it. john wanted to go somewhere, so he asked for a suggestion from gamzee and his dad. "YOU SHOULD STAY INDOORS. STAYING INDOORS IS GOOD." is what his father said, but gamzee suggested going to the beach! john thought it was a good idea also, so before they knew it, they were at the beach! when they got to the beach, john realized he forgot about towels! how were they going to lay down on the hot sand without a beach towel? he explained the situation to gamzee, and john went back to his house to get some beach towels. he came back quickly with the two towels. he put them both down on the ground, very close to each other. gamzee was wondering why he put them so.. close. "JoHn, ArEn'T tHeSe ReAlLy ClOsE?" gamzee asked. john answered with "they aren't too close! and why would it be such a problem? i mean we are friends." a while after laying down in the sun on their towels, they were getting ready to go swimming! they were in the ocean minutes after. gamzee was very scared to swim, mainly because he had never been in human water before. and his make up might come off, and he thinks he has a very ugly face, which is one of the main reasons his face paint is all over!

john was helping gamzee get the courage to come into the water. "come on gamzee! the water isn't going to hurt you!" gamzee put his foot in, making sure it was safe. gamzee had figured out, the water really wasn't going to hurt him. he walked a bit farther in the water, and before he knew, he was already in the water and trying to swim! john began swimming with him, and they turned and bonked eachothers heads together! john, such a silly billy. both of them went under the water, and even though neither of them knew, their hands were together! gamzee blushed, as did john. gamzee blushed and noticed his facepaint was almost all off. he tried running out of the water, but john pulled him back, "come on gamzee! what happened?" after they all got cleaned up and were sitting back down on the beach, gamzee told john what happened. he explained that he was afraid that he was ugly without his facepaint, and john wouldn't like him if he didn't have it on. john had quickly explained that he didn't care what gamzee looked like under his make up. gamzee went in for a hug with john, but john rejected it, "I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL GAMZEE!" gamzee put his head down, and stopped the hug. john asked if gamzee wanted to go get something to eat. gamzee said yes, and before they knew it, they were at Big Burger!

john and gamzee were waiting at the 3rd space in line. it wasnt too long till they could have some food! john had remembered that he forgot to have breakfast today. well, he was going to get food here, so why did it matter? "hello?" someone said to john. john shook his head, "huh?" "it's time for you to order, kid!" john and gamzee went to order, gamzee asked for a faygo, but they didn't have one. they went to sit at a bench, while they were on the bench, john asked gamzee what faygo was, because he surely didn't know. gamzee explained that it was a drink that tasted really good! john wished he could buy it somewhere so he could try it.

later, john and gamzee were telling stories to each other, and they were holding hands. they were like a couple. john knew he wasn't a homosexual! he could not be developing feelings for another guy! but he wondered, this guy is an alien creature, maybe it didn't matter? MAYBE GAMZEE WOULD GET PREGNANT!? john sweated thinking of all that. gamzee had asked what was wrong and john said he was alright. john had asked gamzee if he would like to lay in is bed, because, well the stone floor was hard! gamzee happily agreed. john didn't know what he asked, or what gamzee had agreed too. it was like he wasn't himself when he asked the question.

john and gamzee were in the same bed, john was blushing. he didn't know why or when he asked the question! gamzee was sound asleep already. john couldn't sleep, but he managed to get to sleep. when they woke up, they were very close. john felt like screaming. HE WASN'T A HOMOSEXUAL! HE KNEW IT! john CAN'T be a homosexual! he has told many people this! they went to the spa and got a makeover, the spa ladies were screaming at the sight of gamzee. they also went to a restraunt, the movie theater, and more! they were having so much fun! later.. they did something without thinking. it was wrong. very wrong. they were both drunk, so how could they know anyways? john looked at gamzee with a very weird look when they woke up. gamzee also did too. they knew they did SOMETHING last night, but they didn't know what they did. gamzee asked john what had happened. they didn't speak too much through the whole day. gamzee felt really bad, as did john. but gamzee felt like vomiting, could something happen in a few days? before they knew it, gamzee had vomited right in public. he was starting to look.. fatter? john had no clue what was going on! gamzee's back was hurting throughout the day also. gamzee was scared, he didn't know what was going on. john was thinking, maybe what he thought was.. right?

the next day, both of them figured out something very shocking. gamzee was pregnant. both of them had screamed. they still have no idea what the hell they did a few nights ago.. but they could surely tell it wasn't something okay. john offered to take gamzee to dinner the next day. but something happened unexpectedly. they were currently in the hospital. gamzee was going to have his baby here and NOW. john was sitting just outside the room. he was shocked, he was scared, infact, he didn't know what he was! gamzee screamed. john thought he could hear the sound of life, but, it was nothing. a few minutes later, he had screamed again. john heard a faint giggle. he walked into the room and saw a grub with swirly horns and peach skin. it was a human troll. all the doctors looked at john weirdly. exactly how they did at gamzee the whole time. gamzee was handed the grub, and he held it close. they have no idea what they did that night, but it must have been good. years later, their little grub was now a little toddler. but there was a bad thing.. gamzee was going to go crazy unexpectedly. nobody knows what he will do, or even if he is going to be a killer again. we'll see you again in gamzee and john: the crazy! 


End file.
